Last Name
by Random-Girl87
Summary: She didnt know his last name, she just felt a connection with him. PeterxClaire. Hope you like and review:D PART 2 ADDED. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This took me a while to write so i hope you like it!**

_Last Name_

_A Peter Petrelli & Claire Bennet FanFic_

_Written By Random-Girl87_

_Based on the Song 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood_

* * *

Claire made her way into the nightclub. She as actually quite shocked they let her in. Surprised that they thought she looked _at least_ 18 years of age. She really was in the mood for some alcohol right now. She couldn't go to any of the local newsagents because they all knew her there and her age. She was in the mood to get pissed. Proper pissed. She'd just found out that Nathan Petrelli – Biggest, up his own arse, wrapped up in his stupid election jerk – was her biological father. She wanted to be anywhere away from her families right now. Away from Nathan and his perfect wife and children and over-bearing mother. Away from her adoptive, over-caring mother and father.

So she was running. Running away for one night only. Nathan thought she was with her adoptive parents. Jack and Sandra thought she was with Nathan. So it was perfect. She couldn't bring herself to think of him as her biological father just yet, she couldn't even bear the fact that she knew the guy let alone _shared_ his blood. And his mother? Enough said. Put it this way, if she needed a costume for Halloween, it would be a witch because that way, she wouldn't need to dress up!

Claire felt way over exposed. She was wearing this short skirt that barely covered what it was meant to and her top barely covered her bra. She just picked up the most skimpiest thing she owned and wore it.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked. He was one of those middle-aged, dumpy fat men. She looked up at him, wandering if he knew she was under eighteen or not. She shook her head, thinking of what was the most '_likely to get yourself drunk'_ drink.

"Straight vodka." She waited for the catch. The question. But it didn't come; he nodded his head and poured her some. She drank it in a gulp and stared at him. He refilled it and she handed over some cash. She turned around, the drink in her hand and collided with someone. She spilt it all over him and heard him complain.

"Ah…Shit." He mumbled. He looked up at her and his eyes softened; he noted the sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry." Claire muttered. This day, night, whatever it was, was getting worse and worse. He grinned at her.

"Its okay." Claire looked at him, almost staring. She managed a soft smile for him and then remembered that she no longer had a drink. She looked in her hand to see the glass now empty. She groaned, annoyed. Great, its not like she had a load of money to shell out of alcohol not without her father, whichever one that may be, get suspicious of where all her money had gone. He chuckled and ordered a beer and another vodka for the girl and paid. He handed it to her. She looked shocked. "Oh, you didn't need to do that." Claire blushed.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. She was beautiful. Nice, soft tanned skin, golden hair that fell gracefully upon her shoulders, _a sad little smile._

"Thanks."

"I'm Peter." He held out his hand. He knew she was young, probably underage but he felt a connection to her. He didn't want her to take the drink and leave. He wanted to know her. He didn't know why, he'd never felt that way before. If he saw a woman it would usually take a while before he felt this kind of feeling.

"I'm Claire." She said, her eyes starting to light up and she took his hand. He was right, her skin was soft. She looked around the club, the loud music, and the heaving bodies being pressed up against each other. She felt completely out of place.

"You want to sit somewhere?" Peter asked. Claire nodded her head softly and took his hand, which he had presented. He headed towards the more quiet, more secluded area. Far away from the music and way private.

Claire, at first felt embarrassed and vulnerable. Sitting here with a guy, much older then she, drinking alcohol. She also felt nervous; she'd never done anything like this before.

"So, what are you doing here?" His question caught her of guard. She felt like everyone could read her, everyone who looked at her knew her story and knew why she was there. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you from around here? You don't look like someone who lives in Odessa." Claire asked, almost everyone in the room was tanned in at least some way. But he wasn't.

"I'm not. Nowhere near actually. I'm from New York."

"New York? What the hell are you doing out here?" She blushed for cursing in front of him. He took note of her blush and smiled.

"A patient. I'm a nurse. Plus my brother was having some family troubles. So, I agreed to come out here with him."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh yeah…" Peter replied, sarcastically and enjoying the way she giggled. Maybe a little too much. He didn't need to lie, it was obvious he was attracted to her; he had a positive thought that she was attracted to him. She blushed every time he looked at her, really looked at her. He couldn't help but notice the amount of cleavage she had on show or how short her skirt was. She looked much too good for a sleazy place like this.

A couple of hours later, they were getting along really great. Peter was wildly attracted to her. Claire thought he was gorgeous, more gorgeous then any celebrity she'd ever seen. She'd been given the eye by another of guys, men, perverts all night, Claire's face had turned away all flushed and Peter had clenched his fist, he couldn't help but feel jealous. They were in one of those booth rooms, where you could close the door and have a _lot_ of privacy. They had done that a while ago.

"Would you like to dance?" Peter asked, holding out a hand, Claire looked at him startled yet couldn't help but smile. She'd never been asked to dance before. So it wasn't the most romantic dance or anything but maybe having the chance to press her body up against Peter? She would take it. She nodded and felt herself being pulled through a bunch of heaving bodies and couples, strangers kissing and making out.

He stood in front of her, a good gap between them. Claire began moving her hips to rhythm and the beat. She was a pretty good dancer. She'd been to many house parties and danced with her girlfriends, so she was a good expert. Except for the fact that now she was surrounded by older, even more hornier adults. She swayed her hips in her short skirt, unknowingly to her it had began riding up and falling down, repeatedly. Peter noticed. Without thinking, he pulled her closer and she stopped. Shocked from the instant connection and movement. She looked up to see him, grinning at her and she couldn't help but return it. She began moving again, grinding her hips against him. He felt the twinge in his trousers and started panting.

The room went dark and the people, the entwined couples disappeared. It was just her and Peter. The guy she'd just met. The handsome guy she'd just met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, linking her hands together; he seemed to like it because he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against his body.

Peter leaned in but didn't kiss her. He knew she was underage, he didn't know how he just felt it. He had this voice screaming in his head, telling him to stay away from her but he couldn't. He wanted her and she wanted him. Claire closed the gap, pressing her lips against his. She didn't know where this surge of confidence had come from but she sure did like it.

The kiss soon became more passionate and intense; she cupped his face, her kiss becoming needy and his becoming rougher. She felt herself backed up against a wall; she hadn't even noticed the club had walls. His hands rubbed up and down her leg, bringing her skirt up so high, she didn't even care who saw it. She felt his lips on her neck, suckling the skin. Usually she would have been worried, knowing it would leave a mark. The power of regeneration really came in handy. _Jump of buildings, Kill self when really pissed off, make out with strangers…_

Claire bucked against his hips as she felt his hand make his way to her breast, squeezing it. She moaned in his ear, which only seemed to spur him on. His other hand travelled its way round to her back, moving it down to her bum, cupping it. Well…that's different. Claire thought, a giggly laughter ringing through her ear.

"Why, don't we return to the booth?" Peter muttered into her ear, knowing that he was probably going to have sex with a minor but there was something pulling him towards her, something he couldn't ignore. Claire thought for a second. She was a virgin, was she ready for this? Most of all, was she ready to lose her virginity to a stranger? Claire looked up at him, he'd pulled away from her, sensing the tension that had occurred, she nodded, this time taking his hand and made her way to an empty booth.

Claire attached her lips to Peter's again, he was surprised by this _attack_ but nevertheless responded and welcomed it with opened lips. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, she parted her mouth slightly to allow it in, massaging it with her own. They became more friskier and she felt Peter's finger tips at the bottom of her top, pulling it up and over her head. She slowly, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his bare chest, the nervousness slowly disappearing. Peter ran his fingers through her golden hair, the feel of her lips against his skin just seem so …right. He couldn't explain it not even to himself. She no longer seemed nervous which he guessed was a good sign that she liked what they were doing. And of course the amount of moans that escaped from her lips contributed.

He slipped his hands so they were placed on her bum, gently squeezing it while she kissed him on the mouth again. He pushed her up against the wall of the booth, his hands trailing downwards and up again, he finally gave in and pulled her top over her head, Claire responded by pulling down her skirt, his fingertips trailed the outline of her panties and another moan escaped from Claire's mouth. Peter reached behind her, unclipping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, taking one of her breasts in his hand he squeezed it before taking the other in his mouth.

Claire on the other hand, set to work on unzipping Peter's trousers, once she'd done that she pulled them down and he gladly stepped out of them. It had taken her a few moments since she continually leaned her head back from the sensation Peter was giving her.

Her hand trailed its way down his chest and onto his cock, which was hard by now. She moved her fingers down it a few times before she felt a strangled moan come from Peter's mouth and into her own. Unable to take it any longer, Peter picked her up, wrapping a leg round each side and laid her down on one of the plush sofas.

He slowly peeled of her underwear and Claire suddenly felt conscience again. This was it; she was about to lose the one thing most important to a girl to a complete stranger. And yet she didn't mind as much as what she thought she would. Being with him, this guy, this Peter, had never felt so right before. Once they were both naked, Peter hovered his body over Claire's and steadied his cock at her opening, he could tell she was nervous, he could also tell that she wanted it though. He pushed his way into her as softly and as less painful as he could. He stayed still and until he felt she was ready began to move inside of her. The pain soon subsided from Claire and she soon began to enjoy the act of love that was upon her. She soon got into the rhythm of their 'love making' and wrapped her legs around him, wanting, needing him to go deeper into her. Peter pushed harder and deeper inside of her, kissing her in places she never had been before as he did so.

--

"You slept with a stranger! Claire!" Zach half-yelled, shocked at what Claire had just confessed. She quickly shushed him and looked to see if anyone else was around, which thank god no one was.

"Its not that big a deal Zach. I mean we just had this connection you know?" Claire replied, a dreamy look in her eye as she remembered that night several days ago. She hadn't seen him since although she hadn't had a chance to sneak out again. She hoped she'd see him one day soon. Zach looked at her as if she was pulling him a load of crap, Claire rolled her eyes and continued. "He was hot, you'd probably like him." She chuckled, hoping to get a laugh out of him but his grim expression didn't falter.

"Oh, he was hot cause that's a perfect excuse!" Zach exasperated, clearly frustrated with his new-found best friend. "God, Claire did you even get his name?"

"Yes I did! Its Peter actually!" Claire was starting to get extremely pissed of at Zach. He was supposed to be her friend, not dictate her, she'd told him about Peter out of confidence not so he could go all freaky-loser on her.

"Oh yeah? Peter what?" Claire's smile faltered. She didn't know. She hadn't thought to ask for his last name. She didn't even think he'd want anything to do with her once they'd done and yet she let him take her virginity. But he hadn't abandoned her he'd walked her to the corner of her street as she wouldn't let him walk her home, explaining her dad didn't even know she was out, which yeah she figured probably sounded really childish but she figured he'd realised her true age by now. He'd kissed her before she left as well and she'd thanked him, running of down the street but not before flashing him one of her _sad little smiles_.

"I don't know." Claire muttered, "I don't know his last name."

**Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha, i FINALLY finished it! I swear i've had this document saved over a year. I wasnt planning on doing a sequel but since so many people wanted one, i caved. This is it. This is the end. The sex isnt as detailed because i thought it would ruin it, i wanted to keep it sweet and tasteful :] I hope i accomplished that and i hope you like it :D _

* * *

Play On

_Sequel to Last Name _

_A Peter Petrelli & Claire Bennet FanFic_

_Written By Random-Girl87_

_Because we all love Carrie Underwood. :] _

Claire flipped through her textbook, hoping the teacher would quit boring her to death and change the subject. The Romans, The Anglo Saxons, The Vikings. Can anybody say boring? Or waste of Claire Bennets time? They were practically the same anyway. Didn't do anything different, basically in the same time space. Besides everyone knew that The Tudors kicked ass. Her teacher now was droning on about the lifestyle one of them had and she really couldn't care less.

"So want to do something tonight?" Zach had turned to Claire, his voice down low as their teacher was a bitch when it came to talking during her class. Claire shook her head and turned to face him.

"I can't." She began. "I have Nathan Petrelli coming over for dinner."

"Sounds like fun." Claire rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Cause Nathan seems like such an interesting person. Besides I'm supposed to meet my cousin or his brother or whatever. I don't care."

Zach's expression changed to one where it was clear he felt sorry for her. It must have been horrible for her, to have firstly found out the truth of her paternity, then have the dream of finding a family and it turned out they wanted her the whole time but all she got was Nathan Petrelli. Claire retold him to story of what an asshole Nathan was and how he almost got his chequebook out until her father had commented on something causing him to put it away.

"Is there a problem, miss Bennet?" Claire flicked at her nails.

"Not that I'm aware of." Claire replied, snidely.

"Well then, hush!" Claire rolled her eyes and turned her face back to Zach.

"So yeah, I can't hang tonight." Zach nodded his head in understanding and there was a moment of silence. "I wonder what his brother's going to be like. You know I feel sorry for any human being related to the likes of Nathan Petrelli or his mother for that matter." Claire carried on flicking at her nails, slightly blowing on them. She tilted her head, like she was thinking. "Hmmm…guess I feel sorry for myself then."

Zach chuckled at her.

"Claire Bennet. I told you once. If I tell you again you are staying after school!" Claire continued rolling her eyes. A detention? Puhlease, what the hell is that going to do? _'I've had sex, so I don't care what you say!'_ Claire thought. Claire turned her head to Zach again and opened her mouth to speak. Just as she was about to ask him if he was actually having a life that night because she as sure hell wasn't, she was put into detention.

----

Claire headed out of the room; she'd been stuck in there for over an hour. For Christ's sakes all she was doing was talking! So, she didn't give a shit about whatever the teacher was saying but then that made her like any other freaking teenager in the room. Teachers were so lame sometimes. Its like they know that you hate their class so they make your life hell. She sighed and made her way home. It was now five in the afternoon which meant by the time that she got there Nathan and his freakish brother was probably already going to be there.

She wondered if his brother was also going to be an obnoxious prick like Nathan. He was younger then him so probably. Older brothers always influence their younger ones. How was he going to react towards her? Treat her as if she's a waste of time and a possibility of ruining the Petrelli name. Christ, it was difficult enough putting up with Nathan, she didn't need a Nathan Junior.

She didn't even know why Nathan was coming round tonight for dinner. Probably her mother, she had the kindest heart and put up with almost everything that she and her father threw at her with a brave smile. She loved her. She was her mother. Not whomever Nathan had decided to pound. Besides Angela treated Claire as if were her fault that her mother got pregnant. Maybe Angela should have taught Nathan to wear a fucking condom! Claire hated Angela and she had only met her twice. She was rude, a bitch, she could go on but then that would be a waste of her time.

Thinking of her _'real'_ family caused her to think of Peter, she didn't know why but she found herself randomly drifting off and thinking about him. She hadn't seen him for a week, not since they first met. She couldn't believe that she had given herself to him but she didn't regret it. Not one little bit. She thought about him constantly. Dreamt of him every night. Was she ever going to see him again? Did he even want to see her? Did he think about her the way she thought about him? She hoped so.

_For fucks sake, Claire. Why the fuck did you not get his number?_ She mentally scolded herself.

She sighed and opened the door, she stepped in and flung her bag across the floor, she was about to head upstairs before her father came storming into the hallway. Nathan must be here then. _Damn, I was hoping he would cancel_, she thought.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a hushed tone. She shrugged.

"The teacher put me in detention." Now she was going to have to deal with getting yelled at by her father.

"Erm, why?" She shrugged again. _Cause she's a fat bitch that why…_

"Cause I was talking."

"Well, Nathan and his brother are here, so go get changed and get back down here quickly!" She rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs, she turned back around.

"What's he like?" She asked, referring to Nathan's brother. Noah looked at her.

"He seems…nice."

"Nice? How can anybody be nice if they have the Petrelli blood?" She didn't realise that she was actually including herself on that. She shook her head and headed upstairs. She threw off the clothes she had been wearing at school that day, she usually wore her cheerleading outfit but today she had worn a pair of jeans, pissing Jackie off to no end. Apparently it was a crime to be a cheerleader and not wear your uniform. _Whatever._

Her mom had laid out a dress for her on her bed. _A freaking dress_. It was pretty if you liked that kind of thing. Simple, short but respectable, bows in the flaming neckline. She knew what was going on. Her mother wanted her to make a good impression. She sighed and threw it on without hesitation. She no doubt had ten minutes max before her father would start getting impatient – which father she was referring to, she wasn't sure. She could just imagine Nathan being an intolerant little _knobcheese_.

She took her hair out of the bobble she had kept it in all day; her slight curls fell across her sun-kissed skin, delicately. She didn't wear much make up and she wasn't about to pile it on for the likes of Nathan Petrelli and his annoying, half-wit brother. She re-did her mascara, put on some shimmery eye shadow and applied a couple of layers of clear, slick lip-gloss. Now she was ready to face the demon of all assholes.

--

"Alright, I'm good. You can quit complaining now." She had stomped down the stairs and saw Nathan and her father, waiting hardly patiently on the couch. Her father coughed and Nathan's expression was hard and stony. He wasn't going to offer her more money was he?

"Claire." Her father started. "You remember Nathan?" He gestured to the bastard sitting next to him. Claire rolled her eyes and smirked.

"How could I forget?" Before her father or Nathan could retaliate, her mother strolled out with a plate of cookies, a young man trailing behind her. Oh god, she hadn't gone all out had she? Jeepers.

"Claire." The shit head began. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Peter." Claire flipped her head around and felt her heart stop. It was him. _It was fucking him_. The guy she had met in a bar hardly a week ago. The guy she had given herself to. Peter. And he was Peter _fucking _Petrelli! She wanted to faint.

It appeared he had recognised her too as his face carried the same shocked, I-want-to-die look. The adults surrounding the room were looking at them curiously now; Claire knew she had to act.

"Erm, nice to meet you…Peter." She didn't bother sticking had out, she didn't need to feel the same electric shots run down her like she had when she first met him. Peter shrugged himself out of his daze and muttered his hello's back.

Her mother ushered them both to sit on the sofas and chairs in front of them. Claire in-between her parents and Peter and Nathan sitting on the sofa opposite them. _Great, because Claire really needed a direct view of the spawn of the devil? And hottie-I-will-take-your-V-card guy? _She shuddered at the remembrance of that night.

"So, Peter. You're a doctor?" Her mother asked kindly, trying to make conversation to ease the tension. Claire couldn't help but comment.

"He's a nurse mom, not a doctor." She felt like slapping herself, surely they would suspect how she knew? Peter couldn't help but let the small smile reach his face. She had remembered when he told her. She tried to laugh it off when she received disturbed and confused glances from her parents and Nathan. "Or at least that's what I read in that article that time we visited New York." She made eye contact with Peter for the second time that evening. "I recognised your picture." She said softly, letting out a minute smile. He smiled back. It was more then Nathan ever got.

"A nurse really?" Her mother continued and Peter changed his gaze to her mom and nodded. "That's so sweet." A fall of silence reached them and Claire sucked in her breath. "I erm…I think the dinners ready." She quickly left the room and began setting the food on the table. Gesturing for them all to join.

--

"This is great Sandra." Noah complimented his wife, trying to make light conversation. Sandra gushed and shook of the compliment. Peter nodded, he hadn't had a home-cooked meal in months, his family didn't exactly do that kind of thing and he missed it.

"Yeah, this is really great Mrs Bennet."

"Oh please call me Sandra. And Claire usually does the cooking." Her gaze turned to her daughter, as did Peters. "She's a great cook." Claire felt her cheeks go red, mainly because she could feel Peter looking at her. She excused herself for a moment, she had a deep feeling that she hadn't put her coursework away properly, her parents ate it up and she left. Mere moments later, Peter was knocking on her door. Her parents unbeknownst to what was happening upstairs. Claire braced herself before answering, she knew exactly who it was and wasn't sure If she exactly wanted to see him. It had only just come to her that she had in fact slept with her father's brother, which in turn meant she had slept with her uncle. She hated herself for not feeling sick and twisted about that fact; in fact she didn't feel anything about the revelation. The feelings she had for Peter were **unaffected**.

"Peter." She whispered as she opened her door, he was leaning against it and was unsure whether this was the right time to pull her into his arms. She was in fact his niece after all.

She let him in and sat down on her bed, she gestured him to sit on the chair that sat with her desk. Her room now felt small and childish, like a little girls room and she felt like a child sitting in it, especially with Peter present in said room.

"So. You're my niece." His voice was quiet, as if he was only saying it to himself. Claire nodded. Did he hate her now?

"I swear…when I met you, I had no idea…" She began but he waved her off.

"No I know, I mean suspected. Your face kind of gave it away when you saw me." He threw in a chuckle at the end and managed a faint giggle escape her mouth. He felt his heart beat harder at the hearing of it.

"So what happens now?" She muttered and Peter sighed.

"We go back to normal. Me, being your uncle and you, being my niece. We pretend like it never happened."  
"Yeah, yeah of course, I mean what else, right?" She stammered and wondered why she could feel her heart breaking all of a sudden?

"Except…I don't know if I can do that Claire." She looked up, her eyes beginning to water from his previous statement. She wiped a tear away.

"W-what do you mean?" Peter stood up and began to move closer to the young girl, he wiped another tear that had fallen, away.

"It means, I don't know if I can just move on and pretend. Pretend this was the first time I had ever met you. I can't explain it, when I met you it was like it all…"

"Fell into place." Claire finished for him. Peter smiled and nodded. Before she knew it, she was pulling him in for a kiss.

"Claire…we…cant…" Peter murmured in between kisses, Claire nodded however, did not pull away. They both knew they didn't have the strength to do that and they both knew what was going to happen next.

She first made a grab for his shirt, she wanted it off and she wanted it off now. It was restricting and she didn't like that. He had already pulled her shirt off and was unclipping her bra whilst her hands were roaming over his bare chest, making their way down to his jeans, already unzipping them.

He was placing sweet, soft kisses on her collarbone, making his way down her chest, murmuring sweet things to her.

"Fate. Its like its fate. You and me. Meant to be." He had no control over the words he was saying, wasn't even aware he was saying them but that didn't mean he would take those words back.

They both knew it was wrong but that didn't stop them carrying on, it didn't stop Peter from throwing Claire onto her bed, it didn't stop Claire from squealing in delight and Peter muffling her sounds with his mouth. It didn't stop them because they knew in time they would go on to love each other, in sin perhaps. It didn't matter if it was wrong because they knew they would work it out.

* * *

_Review? ;]_


End file.
